


Maxie's Romance Problems

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about how Maxie has, shall we say, kind of a pattern when it comes to guys. To the tune of The Beatles' "Maxwell's Silver Hammer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxie's Romance Problems

Once upon a time, Maxie Jones, she planned to wed

Port Charles' top-flight geek

Spinelli was a hacker extraordina-a-a-aire

 

They broke up and that was that, after that she married Matt

And he went to jail

One last night with Spin, and they had a ki-i-i-id

 

It took too long for Brad to reveal

That kid was not DanLu's

 

Bang bang, Maxie's romance problems

Take up way too much time

Every time that she's with someone

Shit happens every time

 

Maxie said good-bye, traveled, and brought back Levi

Giant douchebag dude

He made her give up fashion and eat just quin-oa-oa-oa

 

Nathan tried to warn her the guy was bad bad news

Levi kidnapped her

It was all for vengeance on Felicia-a-a-a

 

Maxie stabbed the creep in the back

Kissed Nathan over the corpse

 

Bang bang, Maxie's romance problems

Take up way too much time

Every time that she's with someone

Shit happens every time

 

Naxie's stable now, but suddenly Spin's back in town

Spixie kid in tow

He says that Maxie is the love of his li-i-i-ife

 

Nathan wants to pound Spin right straight into the ground

If he doesn't leave

Spinelli challenged him to a fistfight - yow-ow-ow-owch

 

As soon as Maxie hears of the fight

She runs in horrified...

 

Bang bang, Maxie's romance problems

Take up way too much time

Every time that she's with someone

Shit happens every time

Oh not this AGAIN!

Maxie, get a shrink... 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.


End file.
